ALICE in Wonder Maid
|Quest Image Gallery, (only manually edit if title has ', &, or another unreadable unicode in the name) = File:ALICE in Wonder Maid gl.png|GL File:ALICE in Wonder Maid new jp.png|JP File:ALICE in Wonder Maid jp.png|JP (Old) File:ALICE in Wonder Maid tw.png|TW File:ALICE in Wonder Maid kr.png|KR }} "Dreams... a world where all wishes can be granted... In dreams, you can do anything... Just like that girl, I could even have a world of my own... a world with lots of kind maid girls... my own maid empire... Hehe...hehehehe....huh? What's this... dr-! Dreams into reality...? If I show th-th-this girl a dream... M-m-m-m-my perfect maid empire will... heh...hehe...hehe..hehehehehehehAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from JP) ALICE in Wonder Maid is a Wizard and Ultimate quest released for the Valentines 2019 event in the Japanese version of Crash Fever. The adapter is on a walk with Galileo & Galilei, and is soon joined by Bohr and Volta. However, while they are walking, Bohr and Volta suddenly transform into maids. Many other avatars and AI around them start turning into maids as well, such as Antoinette and G-Star Children. They run into Andersen, who remarks about having the same dream where everybody was a maid. Suddenly, Andersen and Galileo & Galilei become maids as well, and Andersen suddenly decides to fight them. The player gets her back under control, and Galileo & Galilei discover that there is some voice intercepting Andersen's dreams in order to create their own maid empire. After getting past more maids, they run into Oneiros, an AI with the ability to intercept dreams and who was obsessed with maids. Upon finding out what Andersen could do, he tried to implant his dreams for a world of maids in her dreams to make them reality. Oneiros is defeated and he apologizes for what he did as everyone returns to normal, but Galileo & Galilei try to become friends with him so he isn't as lonely, remarking on how interesting they find his dream intercepting ability. Quest Overview Prologue A Dream Begins= |-| Wizard My Dream...?= |-| Intermission The Dream's Cause= |-| Ultimate My Dream= |-| Epilogue A Dream's End= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post-Quest Blurbs * Prologue A Dream Begins ** Huge Maid Transformation: 'The number of AI and avatars who suddenly turn into maids is rising currently in ALICE. * 'Wizard My Dream...? ** Special Cakes: Antoinette only makes her sweet cakes on special days or for special people. ** Wonderful Avatars: The Fiend with 20 Faces is interested in all the avatars who changed forms suddenly. ** The Intercepter's Strange Desire: For some reason all of the maids in Andersen's strange dream obeyed her. * Intermission The Dream's Cause ** Maid Empire: The person who started this incident used Andersen's power to try and build a maid empire for themselves. But who was it? * Ultimate My Dream ** I love maids!: G-Star Children fell in love with maid clothes and maids after wearing a maid outfit and getting lots of attention. ** A Tsundere Maid: Bohr was embarrassed by all the frilly outfits, and started acting like a tsundere... but no one noticed. ** Prodigy Oneiros: Oneiros is very exclusive, has an IQ of over 150, and was called a prodigy when he was younger. * Epilogue A Dream's End ** Afterwards: Oneiros started to like Galileo & Galilei after they expressed interest in him. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Ultimates